The Songbird
by nese35
Summary: An AU Nate and Jenny story. Nothing would stop them from being together...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only wish to satisfy my muse.

AN: This story is AU. Our Nate and Jenny in this one are a bit different from what we know them to be...Jennifer Humphrey was a musical prodigy from the age of four. She could deliver an aria so perfect, it was as if angels had come down from Heaven, but nothing could touch what she could create with a piano. Her father, Rufus Humphrey was part of one of the most prolific rock bands to ever grace the stage. Currently he was the producer of several multi-platinum artists, including his daughter. He was also the one person who stood between Nate and the one thing he wanted most in this world, Jennifer.

Hope some of you are willing to take the ride...

Prologue

"Songbird?" Nate called as he walked toward the music room of the Humphrey's townhouse.

The door was closed. Standing outside, he could just make out the sounds of a haunting melody being played on the piano. Knocking, he turned the knob and eased open the door. There across the large sunlight filled room sat his Songbird at the piano, her hands moving quickly, yet flawlessly over the keys. Closing the door behind him, Nate simply stood and watched her.

Jenny's eyes were closed as she was lost in the music. He slowly walked over, being careful not to disturb his little beauty. Easing into a chair a few feet away, Nate waited for the impromptu concert to commence. A few minutes later the music reached a crescendo and those graceful hands flew across the keys with a final flourish. Jenny bowed her head and her hands rested on those last notes. Nate rose and began to applaud quietly.

"Songbird, there is no one who can do what you do. I'm forever in awe!" He said softly.

At the sound of his voice, Jenny jumped and quickly turned to face him. "Nate! What are you doing here?! How did you get in?! My father forbids..." She questioned until he reached out and placed his fingers gently against her lips, silencing her.

"Let me answer those questions by level of least to greatest importance," he said smiling, "Dan gave me his key. Your father can't keep me away. As for why I'm here...I'm here for you."

"Nate you know what Rufus said. He won't allow us to be together. You're too much of a distraction, and a threat to my career!" She said softly, yet passionately.

"Jennifer, I don't give a damn what the great Rufus Humphrey says or thinks! The moment I saw you a year ago, I knew you were mine! My Songbird! I've waited...I'm done waiting." He said, as he took her hand and led her from the music room. Nate took Jenny into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. The room was fit for the princess she was, complete with a canopied four poster cherrywood bed.

"I want you Songbird. Do you understand what that means?" He asked as they sat on the end of the bed. Jenny had been touring since she was eight years old. She hadn't shared the same experiences as other girls her age. He had taught her how to kiss and awakened her body to some of its other hidden pleasures...

**Six Months Ago**

_They had gone to his house one afternoon upon early release from school. Upstairs in his bedroom they laid on the bed, shoes off, kissing. He wanted her like he needed his next breath, but he knew she wasn't ready for **that** yet. However, he wanted her to feel and know true pleasure._

_"Jen can I touch you?"_

_"You are touching me." She giggled._

_"No, Baby. I want to touch you without anything between us." He explained looking into her blue eyes._

_"I-I-I don't-I can't..." She stammered nervously._

_"Shhh, relax Baby. Not sex, at least not yet. Okay?" He said._

_"Ok, but w-will you touch me...**there**?!" She whispered, blushing._

_Lifting her chin and looking her right in her beautiful eyes, he asked, "Where J? You can say it Baby...will I touch your...?"_

_Blushing furiously, she said below a whisper, "My p-y."_

_"Yes Songbird, your entire body will be mine to touch...and taste..."_

_Her eyes widened at that._

_Nate reached out and unbuttoned the little tie at her throat, immediately opening the button underneath once it was undone. When her blouse was completely unbuttoned he pulled the sides apart revealing sweet white lace that encased her beautiful breasts. "So Beautiful!" He breathed, kissing her collarbone. Jenny's hands went to the hair at the nape of his neck, as he rained kisses down to her cleavage. Finding the front clasp of her bra, he released it, glancing up to watch her face. Although her cheeks were still flushed, her gaze was heavy lidded, the dilated pupils of her blue eyes revealing her pleasure. Pulling the cups of the bra away, Nate looked his fill. Unable to restrain himself, he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking it deep. Jenny moaned at the sensation that ran through her. As he sucked and nipped one sweet mound, his hand gave the other equal attention until he alternated. Endless minutes passed as Nate savored Jenny's gorgeous breasts. She had never felt on edge like this. As if there was a big surprise waiting just beyond her reach._

_Sensing her anxiousness, Nate placed a soft kiss on each nipple and levered himself up to kiss her. As their tongues explored, his hand drifted to the button on the side of her skirt. Opening the garment, he began sliding it down her hips, pulling it free he tossed it somewhere in the room. Nipping her bottom lip, he broke the kiss and looked downward. "Jeez!" He thought, as he looked at her mound barely covered by a tiny pair of matching white lace panties._

_"Open your legs for me Baby, Please." He asked as his hand lightly caressed her stomach. He felt her quiver, but he knew if they were to move forward, he had to teacher her and bring her pleasure, pushing aside the fear. Jenny eased her legs open slightly, allowing him access to her untouched center. Nate gently ran his fingers over her lace covered slit finding the area soaked with her arousal._

_"You're so wet, Songbird!" He said, kissing her forehead._

_"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to ruin it. I can't control..."She pleaded, tears trembling on her eyelids._

_"Stop it! You haven't ruined anything! Only made it better!" He reassured her, kissing her as he continued lightly touching her dampness._

_"I didn't?"_

_"No Baby! The wetness lets me know you're aroused and that you enjoy what we're doing. It will make it easier when the time comes for me to be inside you. You're perfect, never doubt!"_

_"I was worried Nate, and embarrassed. My panties have been getting w-w-wet ever since the first time you kissed me," she admitted, "I didn't understand what was happening, and I thought about talking to Serena and Blair, but I felt so naive! What 16 year old girl is this clueless about sex? Me I guess." She sounded so sad._

_"I wish you had gone to Blair and or my cousin, if only to make yourself feel better. They would have understood and helped you. However, if you have questions about anything we do, I want you to come to me only! Understand?"_

_"Nate...you're a man. I don't know if I feel comfortable talking about certain things with you." Jenny shared._

_"Yes I am a man...Your Man! That makes you My Woman! We are together in this. The fact is, I am more experienced. Had I known you were out there, I might have lived my life a little differently...but maybe it was necessary for me to gain this knowledge, so that I can be what you need. That being said, you are to come to me for anything. There is no room for embarrassment between us, only love and trust."_

_"Yes Nate." She agreed looking into his eyes._

_Kissing her, he moved his hand between her thighs once more. He looked at her directly as he pulled the lace aside and touched her core for the very first time. She whimpered as his fingers ran over her. He marveled again at her wetness, as he slide the lacy bit of nothing down her legs, it too going the way of her skirt. A light sprinkling of downy blond curls covered her, he ran his fingers through them. He would NEVER tire of touching her!_

_Nate's touches made her want to open her legs wider, so she did. He took the invitation wholeheartedly, seeking out her little bud. Running his fingers over her clit, once then again. Jenny cried out, unsure of what was happening. His finger lightly circled her opening, then gently eased inside. So tight! Jenny could no longer control her body's reactions. Nate's finger is inside me! She thought this as her body clenched around the digit. Suddenly the finger was gone and Nate began kissing his way down her body. At her core, he eased between her thighs, and draped her legs over his shoulders. Using his thumbs he spread her tightness and place an opened mouthed kiss on the opening, finally easing his tongue inside._

_The sensations were too much to bear! A part of Jenny thought that this surely must be forbidden, but that part was tiny compared to the one that was encouraging her to grasp his hair and press him into her. Nate sucked her swollen little pearl into his mouth and eased two fingers into her core. Her body squeezed tight around his fingers, and he reached to find that meshy part inside to ensure her fulfillment. The rubbing caused her body to contract harder. Jenny screamed and began to wail as her orgasm shuddered through her._

_As she slowly began to return to earth, Jenny became confused about what had just happened._

_"Nate what happened to me!?" She pleaded, scared._

_He quickly gathered her trembling naked form against him. "Shhh...It's alright Songbird. You had an orgasm. It's the pinnacle of sexual fulfillment. When a woman's body has been satisfied sexually it culminates in what you just experienced. You're fine, Baby...and beautiful...and perfect!"_

_"It felt so good Nate! But then I was scared because it was so intense."_

_"All good orgasms are intense. That was the first of many, I promise." He said, rubbing her back._

_"But Nate, what about you? I don't think you had an orgasm! That's not fair! What can I do?!" She worried._

_She was so cute, he thought. "Baby, I'm all good. This time was for you...about you...there will be times for me in the very near future." He chuckled._

_"But each and every time is also for both of us, as well. Okay?"_

_"Okay...Nate I liked it. Does that make me bad or a slut? I saw a tv show where this girl had sex, and they said she was a slut. I don't want to be a slut, but I don't want to stop being with you like this either!" She said biting her lip._

_Yep cute! And likely to be the death of him..."Songbird, you could never be a slut! This was your first sexual type experience, and you have not actually had sex, so any reference to promiscuity does not apply. Also, a slut is someone who sleeps around. That will never be you, because you will only **ever** be with me. Got It?"_

_"Yes, I have it." She answered reaching up to kiss his jaw._

_He smiled at her immediate acquiescence. It was true. What was between him and his Songbird was forever. And he dared anyone to say otherwise..._

**Present Day**

"I understand...We're going to make love. Finally!" Jenny answered, bringing Nate back to the present.

"Yes Songbird."

"I want to Nate. More than anything! But Rufus said he would never let us be together, and if we make love and he takes me away from you, it will destroy me!" She cried.

"Nothing and no one is going to come between us! We're going to make love now and for the next five or six decades! You'll be my wife and the future will be exactly as we want it to be." Nate said fiercely.

**Thanks to anyone who took time out to read this! Your interest is most appreciated. Reviews are very welcome too! (Here it is Liz! LOL!)**


End file.
